caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CCL The Big One
Card Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match for the CCL World Heavyweight Championship Casey Gordon © vs. The Great D vs. Ray Gettys CCL Women's Championship Taylor Starr © vs. Nadi 3 Stages of Hardcore Hell Match for the CCL Hardcore Championship Gregory Black © vs. CJ Wizard Pyra vs. Morgan Reincroft Double Elimination Match for the CCL Tag Team Championship The Wolfpack (Jordon Collins & Harry Wolf) © vs. The Constrictors (Boa & Black Anaconda) vs. Big Money (Chris James & The Big Robowski) vs. The Doctor's Order (The Doctor & Sylar) vs. The Brotherhood (Gabriel & Miguel) vs. TBD The Blacklist (Aaron Alexander & Mark Austin) vs. The Doctor's Order (Chris Knight & Sherman Samson) CCL National Championship Matt Phoenix © vs. Zach Stone CCL Bombshells Championship Cleopatra Splinx © vs. Shanna CCL Women's Tag Team Championship Taylor Starr & Nadi © vs. TBD TheBigOneCCLBomshellsChampionship.PNG TheBigOneCCLNationalChampionship.PNG TheBigOneDoctorsOrdervBlacklist.PNG TheBigOneCCLTagTeamChampionship.PNG TheBigOnePyravReincroft.PNG TheBigOneCCLHardcoreChampionship.PNG TheBigOneCCLWomensChampionship.PNG TheBigOneCCLWorldHeavyweightChampionship.PNG Results *P3. Heinman wants a match against Jones and Jones agreed to Heinman's decision to face him. *1. Overkill made his shocking return after a nearly year-long hiatus. *3. DCA Chairman Jordan Silvia interfere and cost Stone the match. *4. Splinx offered a handshake post-match, but Shanna slapped it away. *7. The Constrictors would have won the tag titles it wasn't for James Collins screwing Black Anaconda out of the win. *9. Atlas Jones help out Samson & Knight during the match. After the match, Jones got his revenge on The Blacklist. *10. After the match, Black Widow came out and announces she will cash in her Money in the Bank briefcase for a Women's Championship match on Adrenaline #77. 10-Team Gauntlet Match Results Miscellaneous *Sherman Samson got ambushed by Aaron Alexander & Mark Austin of The Blacklist backstage. *Brian Henegar performed America the Beautiful. *Tommy Kazarian warned Matt Phoenix to be careful against Zach Stone after what Dante Styles did to Zach's girlfriend. *Co-Owner Meredith Clark announces a new General Manager and the General Manager was revealed as a returning Dallas. Dallas then announces her first act as General Manager that at CAW All-Stars 7, it will be a 6-Bombshells Tag Team Match between Christie Monteiro, Wonder Woman, & Lara Croft and Taylor Starr, Nadi, & Dallas herself. *Sherman Samson congrats Dallas for being the new General Manager and ask her to be in the match against The Blacklist. Dallas agreed with Sherman's wish but on one condition and that condition to need Sherman to sign an injury waiver and Sherman decided to sign the injury waiver to get his hands on The Blacklist of what they did to him on the Final Countdown. Sherman then promised that after he done with The Blacklist next season, he will become CCL World Champion by the end of next season. *CJ Logan didn't like of CJ Wizard did to Gregory Black even CJ Wizard don't give a damn about what he did earlier tonight. Wizard then told Logan that he will make history on Adrenaline #77 and Logan responds back that he will make history as well. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2015